


young, hung, with no refractory period

by 10tacles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, DILF Suho, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: sehun has always wanted to fuck jongin's dad.  he intends to finally act on that desire.





	young, hung, with no refractory period

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i didn't think i'd finish this. the working title of this was "tokyo_diiva_-_dilf.mp3" which is... fitting.
> 
> i don't think it's mentioned in the fic (i didn't proofread tbh) but sehun is 21 and suho is ambiguously in his mid-40s. 
> 
> thanks to one of my favorite people for always inspiring me and talking to me about spicy dad suho. u know who u are.

“I’m telling you, I’m gonna fuck your dad, bro.”

Jongin snorted dismissively, not even sparing Sehun a glance.  “That joke stopped being funny two years ago, Sehun.”

“Why would I ever joke about fucking your dad?  I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.”  Jongin couldn’t have possibly rolled his eyes any harder.  “He’s hot, Jongin.”

“Whatever, dude.  Don’t drink all of the beer while I’m gone.”  Jongin picked up his duffel bag, packed for a night out with his girlfriend.  Sehun had been crashing at their house for a week already, enjoying their time off from university by staying up until the crack of dawn playing video games.  Mr. Kim -- or Junmyeon, as he insisted Sehun call him -- had been nothing but polite, always making sure Sehun was comfortable.

In the four years Sehun had known Jongin, he’d always harbored a distinct crush on his friend’s father, a man in his mid-40s with greying temples and smile lines around his eyes.  Never one to be ashamed of himself, Sehun had come out to Jongin early on in the friendship, figuring that it was better to be open about these sorts of things to avoid potential conflict later on.  He’d also been open about finding Junmyeon painfully attractive, much to Jongin’s chagrin, and had made it a running joke to talk about sleeping with him as much as possible.

“Hey,” Sehun suddenly called out, “before you go, where are the condoms?”  Jongin turned slowly, squinting at him inquisitively; Sehun flashed him a wolfish grin.  “You know.  For when I fuck your dad.”

“Fuck off,” Jongin groaned, sounding utterly embarrassed.  “I’m leaving before you say anything grosser than that.  See you tomorrow.”  He slipped the duffel bag onto his shoulder, shaking his head in mild disgust as he walked out of the room.  Sehun remained where he sat, listening to the distant sounds of Jongin shutting the front door.

Alone.  All night.  With Mr. Kim.

Sehun sat in silence for a while longer, figuring he would just spend the rest of the night alternating between Overwatch and jerking off to the thought of Mr. Kim; it wasn’t until he heard the music coming from the living room that he decided he might as well try to make something fruitful happen.

He slipped out of the bedroom and silently worked his way through the house, feeling like a pit had opened up in his stomach.  Doubt flooded his mind.  Would it ruin the illusion if he confessed to Junmyeon and was turned down?  Would it ruin his friendship?  Jongin would never have to know, but Sehun would probably never be able to show his face at their house again, even though he was sure that Mr. Kim would stay as carefully polite as he’d always been.

Sehun rounded the corner into the living room and stopped when he saw Junmyeon sitting at the couch, eyes focused on the laptop in his lap.  A mostly drained glass of wine sat on the table in front of him, and his cheeks were pleasantly flushed in spite of only drinking probably half a glass of wine.  Just the sight was enough to leave Sehun feeling boneless; how was he supposed to actually carry on a conversation?

Forcing himself to take a few more steps forward, Sehun cleared his throat.  Junmyeon looked up, eyes meeting Sehun’s, and immediately flashed a bright smile.  “You decided to stick around for the night?  I thought you would’ve had your own plans.”  Sehun was disoriented, unable to think of how to respond; he simply opened his mouth and then closed it again, rubbing at the back of his neck.  “You okay?”  Junmyeon’s brows furrowed in concern, and he sat up a bit straighter, eyeing Sehun intently.

“I’m fine, Mr. Kim.  Just a little tired.”

“Please call me Junmyeon.  I don’t need to feel any older than I already am.”  His smile was beatific, fine laugh lines showing around his eyes when they crinkled into crescent moons.  “You’re welcome to join me.  Would you like a glass of wine?”

Sehun had been concentrating on the way Junmyeon’s mouth moved, suddenly torn out of his fantasy by the question.  His eyes flicked up to Junmyeon’s and lingered there for a moment before he looked away, licking his lips.  “Sure.  If you don’t mind.”  Junmyeon set aside his laptop and rose, making his way to the kitchen and returning with an extra wine glass and a half-full bottle of Cabernet.  Sehun sat on the couch across from Junmyeon, quietly thanking him when he was handed his glass.

“So,” Junmyeon began, taking his seat again and picking up his own glass, “you don’t have any plans?  Just more late night video games?”  Junmyeon took a sip of wine, looking at Sehun intently.  “I think I’ve barely seen you leave Jongin’s room since you got here.”

“I think my plans are better than Jongin’s.  I get to sit here, relax, and drink wine.  He’s got to actually socialize.”  Sehun playfully grimaced.  “Yuck.”  Junmyeon’s face lit up when he laughed, and Sehun felt his resolve melting away piece by piece; he disguised the heat in his cheeks by taking a sip of wine.  “Jongin doesn’t know that the only reason I’m staying here is just to have late night wine with his dad.  That’s where the real fun is at.”

“I know, I’m the real party animal.  Late night wine while I catch up on work emails.”  Junmyeon set his glass down and folded his hands in his lap, regarding Sehun with just a hint of a smile.  “But I always have time for you, Sehun.  Any news lately?”

Sehun swirled his glass idly.  “Oh, you know, shooting down all these invitations to parties.  I just can’t stand to turn down all the ladies that want a piece of me.  I don’t have the heart to tell them that I would rather spend my time getting wine drunk with dads.”  Junmyeon’s eyes were alight with humor, practically sparkling.

“I imagine you have to turn down quite a few ladies then.  Have you not found any that spark your interest?  You’ve grown so handsome the past few years; I’d imagine you have quite a line of people vying for your attention.  I should be flattered.”  Sehun suddenly felt clammy, like he couldn’t catch a deep enough breath.  Was Junmyeon flirting _back_ with him?  His palms felt damp, and he nervously rubbed them on his sweatpants, hoping- no, _pleading_ for his body to remain calm and not give him away.

“Oh, you know… haven’t found anyone who sparks my interest,” Sehun returned, hiding the anxiety in his voice.  “And, uh… all the ladies aren’t really my type.”  Junmyeon blinked at him, looking perhaps a little surprised for a moment before turning his face back into a polite grin.

“Nothing wrong with that.”  Junmyeon’s voice was a little strained, and he shifted in his seat.  “So, what is your type then?  Surely there must be a lot of college boys to choose from.”

Sehun looked at Junmyeon over the edge of his glass, and his heart was absolutely thundering in his chest.  He knew he shouldn’t, _knew_ he was playing with fire, but there was something in the way the older man watched him, something about the sharpness in his eyes, that made Sehun want to throw all caution to the wind and just fucking go for it.

“Dads who catch up on work emails over a glass of wine.”

Silence.  Sehun was certain Junmyeon would be able to hear the pounding in his ribcage, or perhaps how heavily he was breathing.  He could practically feel sweat beading on his forehead, and he felt so small, so scrutinized under Junmyeon’s gaze.  Neither of them said anything.   Sehun wanted to curl up, or maybe to laugh and say he’d been joking.  Humiliated.  He felt humiliated.

He’d ruined it.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon finally began, his face eerily composed, “are you telling me that you’re interested in me?”  Sehun practically wheezed, draining the rest of his wine quickly.

He couldn’t take it.  His resolve broke.  “I’m so sorry, Mr. Kim.  I shouldn’t have said that.  I don’t know what I was thinking, I… I understand if you want me to leave.” Sehun felt like he was hyperventilating, like the room was suddenly too hot; but Junmyeon just watched him before wordlessly moving the laptop to the table in front of him.

“Are you certain that’s your type?”  Sehun’s heartbeat roared in his ears; Junmyeon rose from the couch and circled around, standing in front of where Sehun sat.  He stilled for a moment, clearly mulling something over in his head, before he took a seat next to Sehun.  “I could indulge you, maybe.”

Sehun licked his lips again, watching how Junmyeon’s eyes flicked down to his mouth; his cock twitched at the possibilities.  “Oh, god, _please_ ,” he finally pleaded, and he barely had time to even think before Junmyeon was closing the distance between them and slotting their mouths together.

Junmyeon’s lips were as soft as Sehun had always imagined they would be, and he tasted of wine and almost imperceptibly of spices Sehun couldn’t place; there was a soft scent of cologne mixed in, musky and faintly floral, and his senses were all overloaded.

He tasted like sin but smelled like salvation.

Junmyeon’s hand was suddenly cupping his jaw, urging the kiss deeper; Sehun whimpered at the feeling of the older man’s tongue licking at the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth obediently, his own tongue sliding against Junmyeon’s.  He very carefully placed his hand on Junmyeon’s arm and squeezed, feeling the muscle beneath his fingers; his body shuddered in anticipation, and Junmyeon laughed breathily into the kiss.

“Something wrong?” Junmyeon murmured between kisses.

Sehun inhaled shakily, opening his eyes and immediately wishing he hadn’t.  Junmyeon was breathtaking in such close proximity, and _especially_ with kiss swollen lips and half-lidded eyes -- an image Sehun could barely conjure in his wildest fantasies.  “Just… wondering if this is real, or if video games do rot your brain and I’ve gone off the deep end.”  Junmyeon hummed approvingly, his smile turning into a lopsided smirk.

“Are you sure about this?”  There was something commanding in Junmyeon’s tone, and Sehun’s whole body went rigid with it.

“When you put it like that my mind just goes blank.  I’ve been touching myself to the idea of this for _years_ , but--”  Sehun nearly clapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly realizing what exactly he’d said; he felt heat rising in his face, and suddenly the room was too hot, too stifling, too claustrophobic.

“Is that true?” Junmyeon asked, his eyes dark.  Sehun’s mouth went dry, but he nodded slowly, knowing if he spoke his voice would crack from nervousness.  Junmyeon suddenly crashed forward, crushing his lips against Sehun’s and winding his fingers in the younger man’s dark hair before tugging sharply.  Sehun gasped, hips bucking up wildly, seeking friction; Junmyeon slid one hand down to the front of Sehun’s pants and gripped his cock through the fabric, squeezing slightly.

Junmyeon bit down on Sehun’s lower lip before pulling away.  “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please,” Sehun implored, “god, _anything_.”

“Tell me, Sehun.”  Junmyeon’s tone was absolute - a command, not a request - and he punctuated it by nipping at Sehun’s earlobe.  The younger man felt like he was being unraveled at the seams.  Junmyeon’s hand was suddenly removed from his cock and Sehun protested with a whine, pressing his hips forward in hopes that Junmyeon would resume.

“Fuck me.  I need it, _please_ , Junmyeon.  I need you.”  Junmyeon’s nostrils flared in response, his eyes dark with want; Sehun had never seen this side of him before, had never seen Junmyeon not completely calm and in control.  It made Sehun’s heart stammer in his chest.  “I want to shower first though,” Sehun suddenly rasped, regretting that they had to wait any longer than necessary but also needing a moment to gather himself.  “Please.”

Junmyeon simply nodded, disentangling his fingers from Sehun’s hair and standing; the younger man’s mouth went dry when he saw the tent in the front of Junmyeon’s slacks, a sure sign that he wanted this, too.  “Shower first,” Junmyeon said, offering Sehun a smile.  “I’ll be waiting in my room.”

The water was nearly scalding; Sehun stood under the stream, staring up at the ceiling and trying to imagine what exactly he’d gotten himself into.  He wanted it, that was certain; and Junmyeon seemed to want it, too.  Was he nervous?   _Hell_ yes.  This had been the subject of every fantasy he’d had for years now, from pointless daydreams to waking up realizing his belly was slick with cum.  But _god_ , he’d be damned if he wouldn’t follow through.

He prepared himself as best he could - shaving, brushing his teeth, cleaning every inch of himself just in case - and looked at himself in the mirror.  His eyes were bright, glassy with leftover want, and his lips were just the slightest bit red from kissing Mr. Kim.  He sucked in a deep breath and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom, down the hall, and through the open door to Junmyeon’s room.

What he saw there truly took his breath away.

Junmyeon had taken his shirt off and was reclining on his bed, lazily palming himself through his slacks; his eyes were just as blown wide as Sehun’s had been when he looked at himself in the mirror.  Stopping, Sehun watched him for a few moments, committing the image to memory, hoping that he would never forget the itch under his skin from watching Junmyeon touch himself.

“Hey,” Sehun gasped, the hand holding the towel around his waist faltering.  Junmyeon didn’t respond; his gaze moved down the length of Sehun’s body, lingering where Sehun’s cock pressed into the front of the towel, before his eyes flickered back up to meet the younger man’s.  “I’m done.”

“Come over here.”

Sehun closed the distance between them, standing at the edge of the bed for a moment and worriedly chewing on his lower lip.  Junmyeon’s expression softened a little, the sharpness of his want dulled when he sat up a little more.  “Hey,” Junmyeon murmured, “if you’re having second thoughts…”

Unceremoniously, Sehun dropped the towel from around his waist and crawled on the bed; Junmyeon’s inhale was audible.  “I’m not having second thoughts about this,” Sehun assured, lying next to Junmyeon.  “Not when I’ve wanted it so bad for so long.”  He ran his hands across Junmyeon’s chest, fingers skittering over a dusky pink nipple; he couldn’t help but smile when he felt the other jolt.  “Why are you not naked?  This isn’t fair.”  Sehun let the pout seep into his tone, and Junmyeon acquiesced, peeling off his slacks and underwear before settling between Sehun’s soft thighs.

“How do you want me to fuck you, Sehun?”

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room, and Sehun’s skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps; his cock stirred back to life at that, and Junmyeon let out a low, throaty laugh when he saw the younger man rapidly hardening again.  “Is that what you like?”  Junmyeon lifted Sehun’s legs and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee.  “You like when someone talks dirty to you?”

A low gurgle escaped Sehun that sounded somewhat like “ _yes, god_ ” but wasn’t quite there.  Junmyeon hummed, pushing Sehun’s legs further up until he was practically folded in half, on full display.

Junmyeon stroked himself a few times before he rubbed the head of his cock against Sehun’s entrance.  Slow.  Deliberate. _Teasing_.  Sehun bit back a moan, his hole clenching in anticipation.  “You’re going to look so good taking my cock.”  Junmyeon moved suddenly, reaching over to the bedside table.  Sehun’s cheeks were flush with color.

“I’m clean if you are.”  Junmyeon froze instantaneously, deliberately not looking at Sehun.  “I wouldn’t mind.  I want it.”  He could feel the older man stiffen, his cock leaking where it was pressed against Sehun’s thigh.  “And I...” Sehun licked his lips, fingers skittering up Junmyeon’s ribs, “I want you to fuck me hard.  I want to feel it in the morning.”

Junmyeon groaned at that and pulled back a little, lubricant in hand.  “Raw, then?”  Sehun nodded.

Junmyeon was careful with the preparation, taking his time to make sure that Sehun was stretched; he fucked him with three slick fingers, moving at an almost agonizingly slow pace.  He knew it, too; Sehun could see the glint in his eye, the fucking _pleasure_ he got from dragging it out.  So Sehun clamped down on his fingers, taking a moment to roll one of his own nipples between a thumb and forefinger.  “I think I’m ready, Junmyeon.”

The drag of Junmyeon slick and warm against his entrance was enough to have Sehun already on the edge of orgasm, his own cock leaking against his belly; but Junmyeon wasted no time, pushing into Sehun until he was fully seated, hips flush against the younger man’s ass and pausing there.  Sehun gasped, eyebrows drawing together as he let out a chorus of ‘ _fuck’_ s, ‘ _yes_ ’s, and ‘ _please_ ’s; there was the familiar discomfort of being stretched to his limit, followed by the earth-shattering pleasure of being completely filled up.

The younger man opened his mouth, ready to tell him that he was ready, only to be cut off by the sudden snap of Junmyeon’s hips.  He instantly let out a strangled moan, eyes flying wide as Junmyeon pistoned into him, unrelenting, accompanied by the sudden slap of skin on skin.  Sehun fisted the sheets under him, his eyes screwing shut as he focused on the rhythm of Junmyeon’s thrusts, rough and needy and everything Sehun could have hoped for.

The pace was merciless, and Junmyeon’s grunts grew louder with each passing moment.  “Do you like that?” he groaned, fingers digging into the soft flesh on Sehun’s thighs.  “Was it all you could have hoped for?  All you thought about?  Being stuffed with my cock?”

Sehun could only reply with a shaky “ _oh, god, yes_ ” and a nod of his head.  Junmyeon fucked deeper, adjusting until he was slamming into Sehun’s prostate with each thrust.  The younger man reeled, gasping and bucking.  “There!  Please, please, _please_ , I need it.”  Junmyeon’s grin was lascivious, his nails biting harder into Sehun’s skin as he fucked into that spot, and the edges of Sehun’s vision pulsed and darkened.  Sehun’s hand moved to his untouched cock, and he jerked himself off disjointedly.  “I’m gonna come, Junmyeon.  Oh, _fuck_.”

Junmyeon’s name was on Sehun’s lips when he came, as it usually was, only this time the older man was there to watch him spill over the edge of his hand and onto his stomach.  His muscles jerked with each wave of his orgasm, and Sehun was overwhelmed, oversensitive.  “In me,” he gasped, fingers suddenly gripping on Junmyeon’s shoulders.  “Come in me.”

That must have been too much, because Junmyeon’s brows knitted together when he let out a low moan, thrust stuttering as he filled the younger man up.  He was breathing heavily, looking down at the man spread below him, dirty and sated, and groaned before pulling his softening cock out of Sehun.  He rolled onto his back next to Sehun and stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, Sehun,” he breathed, closing his eyes.  “Why was that so good?”

“You’re welcome,” Sehun replied, running his hands through his hair.  “Actually, I think _I_ should be thanking _you_.”

They remained silent for a long while, both of them slowly coming back down to earth after the high of an orgasm.  Junmyeon moved first, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, and Sehun hummed in approval.  The older man looked over at him, then to where Sehun’s cock was stiffening again.  “You’re already getting hard again?”

“I’m young, hung, and have no refractory period.”

Junmyeon groaned.  “I’m too old for this.”

“Don’t worry,” Sehun cooed, dragging his fingers up through the mess on his belly.  “I’m sure we can think of some way to take care of it.”

* * *

 

“I’m home.”  The door closed quietly behind Jongin, and he dropped his duffel bag on the couch, yawning into his hand.  “Dad?  Sehun?”

“Kitchen,” Sehun called, sounding equally as tired as Jongin felt.

He walked into the kitchen, noticing the dishes in the sink.  Sehun was sitting across from Junmyeon, empty bowl in front of him.  There was something… _off_ about the look Sehun gave him.  Triumphant.

“How was your night out?” his dad asked, smile tight.  Jongin looked between the two of them, squinting.  Sehun’s smile turned smug.  “Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh…”  Jongin poured himself a glass of apple juice and leaned against the counter, trying to figure out why Sehun was watching him like that.  “We were up all night playing Overwatch.  I was gonna get Sehun to play with us, but he wasn’t online.”

Sehun shrugged.  “I had other things to do.”

A chill washed over Jongin.  “Hey, Sehun, mind helping me with something?”  The taller boy stood and yawned, stretching and showing the planes of his stomach underneath a shirt that looked a bit too small for him.

When they were safely back in Jongin’s room he cornered Sehun.  “You did _something_.” He glanced down, recognition dawning on his face.  “Is that… my dad’s shirt?”

Sehun simply shrugged.  “I told you I’d fuck your dad, Jongin.”


End file.
